


Un anillo para controlarme

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección XMEN [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Reflexiones de Moira sobre la relación de Charles y Erik a través del tiempo.





	Un anillo para controlarme

Moira sabía que no era para él. Lo supo desde el momento en que lo conoció, y se reafirmó cuando Erik entró a sus vidas. Ella sintió un flechazo inmediato por el Profesor con solo mirarle, el solo oírle. Era un hombre único en más de un sentido, pero ese mismo hombre jamás llegaría a ser suyo.

Hizo su lucha, con todo y eso.

Nunca se había planteado realmente su posición respecto a las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, nunca había tenido necesidad de hacerlo. No conocía a nadie con esas preferencias, y le gustaba creer que era de mente abierta. Se equivocó. Luego de ver la naturalidad con la cual Charles actuaba junto a Erik sintió un malestar inexplicable. Años más tarde tuvo que reconocer que el verdadero asco venía más como producto de sus rechazados sentimientos, más que por el hecho de que fueran dos varones.

Ella adoraba a Charles Xavier, pero odiaba como nadie más a Erik Lehnsherr.

Vio desde fuera, pero extremadamente cerca, la forma en como florecían los sentimientos entre ambos. Ella estuvo ahí cuando se conocieron, y no necesitó ser capaz de leer mentes para saber que Charles sintió algo más fuerte cuando su mente dio con la del pelirrojo por primera vez.

Intentó creer cuando él comenzó a interesarse en ella, no como compañera, sino como la mujer que era. Le resultaba irónico, triste. Un casanova nato fallando tan miserablemente en replicar sus ya habituales técnicas. Sus conquistas fueron siempre sencillas porque tenía un interés genuino en cada fémina que se pasaba delante suyo, especialmente porque nunca tuvo un punto de comparación.

Xavier no sabía qué era "guardar respeto por alguien más" o si quiera "no ser capaz de ver a nadie más". Erik podía decir con todo el orgullo del mundo que él era la razón por la cual Charles comenzó a hacerlo; serle fiel a alguien, incluso cuando no hay nada formal entre ellos.

La negación en el hombre fue prolongada. Charles no quería perder la hermosa amistad que tenía con Lehnsherr. Moira admitía que se aprovechó cuanto pudo de ese hecho. En el momento en que él aceptara que estaba irremediablemente enamorado, sería su fin.

Pasaron años antes de que eso pasara.

Ella inclusive olvidó su cruzada —gracias a los poderes del Profesor, sabría después— cuando todo pasó. Apocalipsis alcanzó a todos, la desgracia estaba destinada y no quedaba nada más que mirar la fatal conclusión de los eventos cuando volvió a ser testigo de aquello que Charles continuaba negando.

De eso que el mismo Erik seguía negando.

La ira de Magneto arrasó con el enemigo— y aunque no podría nunca decir que lo hizo solo, todos sabían que, de haber continuado Erik del lado del enemigo, Apocalipsis habría ganado— en el momento menos esperado. Charles estaba en peligro.

Moira no pudo más que maravillarse, al igual que el resto, de lo poderoso que aquel hombre podía llegar a ser cuando se tocaba a quien consideraba su igual... A quien, aunque negase, seguía siendo su protegido.

En cuanto todo hubo terminado, y corriendo hasta el cuerpo sin energía, Erik miraba con pesar a su viejo amigo. Moira tenía sus manos agarradas con fuerza, sin poder aceptar que podría perderlo. Confundido, desorientado, a penas y atinó a responder cuando le preguntaron dónde estaba.

_"Estoy en una playa de Cuba... Contigo"_

La decepción en los ojos tan apacibles como los cielos le dijeron a Moira que, definitivamente, aquel comentario no era para ella, en lo absoluto.

El que Charles buscara con la mirada al poseedor de ojos verdes lo reafirmó.

Y por la mirada de Erik, supo que él lo entendió también.

Solamente ellos sabían lo que Lehnsherr respondió mentalmente entonces:

_"Aquí estoy... Amándote más de lo que te amaba en aquella ocasión."_

Moira nunca sabría que esas palabras fueron la verdadera causa detrás de las lágrimas en los ojos del castaño, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos poco tiempo después, exhausto.

Cuando Charles abrió los ojos, Moira ya no estaba ahí. Nunca volvió a la mansión tampoco. El profesor no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, dado que Erik estuvo ahí. Se dio cuenta realmente de su ausencia cuando el pelirrojo volvió a irse. Tampoco pudo prestar la atención debida en ese momento, no con las últimas palabras del otro repitiéndose incansablemente en su mente.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte de quedarte?

—Eres psíquico...Podrías convencerme de hacer lo que quieras...

_"Sabes que no podría hacerlo, incluso si quisiera..."_

**"Algún día lo harás... Estoy atado a ti, Charles... Te di la única arma que podría matarme, esperando que jamás tires del gatillo"**

—Adiós, viejo amigo—respondió, sereno.

_"¿Un anillo para recordarte...?" replicó Charles, observando su mano, la pieza reposaba en su palma, hecha a medida por el otro._

—Buena suerte, Profesor—se despidió Erik, con voz tranquila.

**"Un anillo para controlarme" explicó, y en su mente se dibujaron las noches anteriores, y el tiempo que le tomó formar aquella pieza que, idéntica a la propia, que descansaba en su mano izquierda, se formaba a partir de un metal más grande.**

Los ojos azules se humedecieron inmediatamente. Con manos temblorosas colocó el anillo en su dedo, y se hundió en su asiento mientras sentía aquella mente alejarse cada vez más.

El gesto más significativo que Erik podría hacer nunca...

No existía más ese caso que mantenía a Charles fuera de su mente. Y no lo hacía porque el mismo Erik se encargó de fundirlo hasta formar esas argollas que, con orgullo, portarían hasta el día de su muerte.


End file.
